


Жаркое из тофу с овощами

by erlander



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dan is the best, Gen, Gift Fic, Humor, Implied Relationships, Reluctant Bonding, Sharing a Body, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: Эдди взялся за расследование, из-за которого им с Веномом придётся ненадолго разлучиться. Веном не может выжить в одиночку, а Дэн — единственный, кто сейчас может ему помочь.Их совместный обед проходит слегка... напряженно.





	Жаркое из тофу с овощами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tofu Stir-Fry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608134) by [dunk_on_em (the_author_at_221B)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_at_221B/pseuds/dunk_on_em). 



Молчание в кухне было оглушительным. Дэн дрожащей рукой поднял нож и опустил на морковь, которую он нарезал для своего жаркого из тофу. _Хруст_ разделываемого овоща эхом прокатился по комнате. Он сделал глубокий вдох и попытался успокоиться.

**Ты напряжён.**

— Твою _ма…_ — нож скользнул влево и точно резанул бы ему руку, если бы не чернильная тьма Венома, в которую облачилась его ладонь. —  _Не надо_ так делать!

**Говорить?**

— Заставать меня врасплох! Ты испугал меня, — Дэн опустил нож и пробежал ладонью по волосам. — Разве Эдди не сказал тебе не высовываться?

**Прямо сейчас мы _злимся_ на Эдди.**

Если честно, в этот момент и сам Дэн не питал тёплых чувств к Эдди Броку.

 

**_____________________________________**

 

Эдди приехал к нему немногим ранее — точнее, принялся колотить в дверь в половине четвертого утра. Когда Дэн продрал глаза и сонно доплёлся к двери, его встретил целый шквал объяснений и совершенно безумная просьба.

— Послушай, Дэн, ладно? _Привет._

— Что происходит? Ты в порядке?

— Я в порядке, просто послушай, — Эдди сделал глубокий вдох. Он выглядел так, будто неделю не брился, и на его толстовке были странные разводы. В его волосах запутались _какие-то крошки_. Дэн наклонился поближе и обнаружил, что это кусочки чего-то съедобного и, похоже, картофельного. — Я напал на след очень плохих ребят. Они проводят эксперименты на бездомных — дежа вю, не правда ли? — и они, короче, просто наблюдают, как _разрушается_ их мозг, и потом используют это в исследованиях, и я смог _их вычислить_ , я нашёл их штаб-квартиру, мне нужно _пробраться_ туда, собрать _доказательства_ , и фото, мне —

Дэн поднял руку.

— Зачем ты здесь? — он не пытался нарочно нагрубить ему. Он просто знал Эдди, и знал, что тот будет мямлить до тех пор, пока его остановишь. В каком-то смысле, это было мило.

Эдди развёл руки в стороны, как будто балансируя, и отвёл взгляд, уставившись в стену.

— Я — я попрошу Энни, не волнуйся — я же сказал тебе, — он закатил глаза. — Мы уже говорили об этом, я не собираюсь делать это снова прямо у Дэна на глазах.

Он виновато вскинул глаза на Дэна.

— Он сейчас слегка на взводе. Энни здесь?

— Нет.

Этот простой ответ настолько шокировал Эдди, что он даже отшатнулся на пару шагов.

— Что значит «нет»?

— Она уехала на конференцию в другой штат, — Дэн распахнул дверь пошире. — Эдди, зачем ты здесь?

Эдди бросил взгляд на часы.

— Чёрт, Веном, у нас почти не осталось _времени_. Я знаю, что ты злишься, но…

Он замолчал, прислушиваясь к тому, что бы там не происходило там у него в голове.

— Веном, это нужно сделать! _Прости!_

— Эдди! — рявкнул Дэн. — Что происходит?

— Они проводят эксперименты на невинных людях, Дэн. Они умирают. Их штаб — он просто напичкан МРТ. Они постоянно делают сканы. Веном не может находиться рядом с ними, но я должен. Веном не выживет в нашей среде сам по себе, Дэн, ему нужен хост.

— Я не…

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты стал хостом для Венома. Всего лишь на двенадцать часов, не больше. Мы обсудили это, он будет хорошо себя вести. Он пообещал. Я скоро вернусь.

— Почему ты хотел, чтобы это была Энни?

— Веному она нравится немного больше. Но он всё равно будет вести себя хорошо. Верно?

Из груди Эдди высунулась парящая голова. Дэн видел Венома раньше, но не мог отрицать, что он всё равно его пугал.

Мутные белые капли, которые, вероятно, служили ему глазами, сузились.

**Мы обещаем.**

Дэн сглотнул, и чёрные усики скользнули в его сторону.

 

**_____________________________________**  

  

И вот так они и оказались в этой _ситуации_. Он отпросился с работы, сказав, что подхватил вирус. Что, вообще-то, отчасти было правдой.

**Грубо.**

Дэн покачал головой и снова взялся за нож. Он продолжил нарезать овощи. Завтрак прошёл в очень напряженной обстановке, но за всё время Веном ни разу не подал голос. Всё, что Дэн чувствовал — это огромную тяжесть в желудке, из-за которой он съел гораздо больше хлопьев, чем обычно.

Теперь же он готовил обед. В одиннадцать утра, потому что сосущий голод стало невозможно игнорировать. Весь его привычный _график_ летел к чертям. Он добавил морковку к тофу и другим овощам на сковородке.

**Почему ты согласился?**

Дэн вздохнул.

— Я вообще-то не уверен, что это сделал.

**Но ты собирался.**

— В этом я тоже не уверен.

**Мы знаем, о чём ты _думаешь_ , Дэн. Твой мозг — он не такой, как у Эдди. Но ты испытываешь похожие идиотские эмоции, — например, справедливость, или добро.**

—  _Добро_ , вообще-то, не эмоция.

**Но всё равно идиотская.**

— Как, собственно, и _справедливость_ , если уж зашла речь об…

 **Это неважно.** Голос в его голове зазвучал громче, и Дэн внезапно задался вопросом, такая уж ли это здравая идея — спорить с ним. **Ты хотел помочь Эдди. Ты собирался сказать да.**

Дэн помешал жаркое, которое уже начало шкворчать.

— Конечно, — уступил он. Наверное, в этой ситуации ему стоит по возможности не возражать ему. Очевидно, что в правильных (или неправильных, это уж как посмотреть) обстоятельствах эта штука была опасной, и кто знает, что…

**Мы не собираемся причинять тебе вред. По какой-то странной причине ты важен для Эдди.**

— Ну, я рад это слышать, — Дэн постарался улыбнуться, но она вышла вымученной. От этого голоса у него начиналась мигрень, а ведь ещё не было и полудня.

В его животе что-то шевельнулось, и тяжесть внезапно перетекла ближе к голове.

— Пожалуйста, не трогай!.. — выпалил он, но Веном успел вернуться назад даже прежде, чем он успел закончить предложение. Боль в голове исчезла, будто её и не было, и когда голос заговорил, он звучал гораздо тише.

**Мы не трогали. Мы исправили.**

Дэн сделал дрожащий вдох.

— Спасибо.

Голос в его голове издал звук, который можно было назвать разве что фырканьем. Дэн достал миску из шкафа и принялся накладывать жаркое, когда внезапная мысль остановился его прямо прямо в середине движения.

— Тебе нужна отдельная тарелка, или…? — он затих, совершенно не зная, как Веном вообще ест.

**Что это такое?**

— Это жаркое из тофу с овощами.

**Из какой мертвечины оно сделано?**

— Я не… я не думаю, что… Не из какого. В нём нет никакой мертвечины.

Из его плеча выглянуло лицо, от чего Дэн пораженно замер, роняя кусочек тофу на пол. Веном впился взглядом в сковородку.

 **Так там что-то _живое_?** В голосе прозвучал искренний восторг.

— Нет. Это вегетарианская еда.

Он почувствовал, как в его голове что-то шевельнулось. Было похоже, что Веном что-то там искал. Чернильная голова повернулась к нему лицом.

**Так ты ешь только мёртвые _растения_?**

У Дэна с лица схлынула вся краска.

— Да?

Веном без единого слова втянулся обратно в его тело.

**О _боже_ мой.**

Дэн рассмеялся. Отчаяние в его голосе и правда звучало забавно.

— Эдди вроде упоминал, что у тебя пунктик на шоколад? У меня где-то есть тёмный, так что можешь приложиться, если хочешь.

Тяжесть в его животе сделала кульбит, раздумывая над ответом.

**Это было бы круто.**

Дэн закончил себе накладывать свои разочаровывающие мёртвые растения (он просто обязан рассказать это потом Энни, она тоже посмеется) и захватил с полки пару плиток шоколада. Он сел за стол и положил шоколад на край. Веном вновь появился и за считанные секунды заглотил их, прямо вместе с обёрткой и фольгой.

— Вау, — пробормотал Дэн. Наверное, эта штука объедала Эдди до костей.

**Спасибо.**

— Без проблем, — Дэн начал есть, и между ними воцарилась почти уютная тишина. Он уже заканчивал свой обед, когда Веном вновь заговорил.

**Ты не Эдди.**

Дэн снова вздохнул.

— Я знаю. Он скоро вернётся, — он встал, чтобы загрузить тарелку в посудомойку. — А до тех пор тебе придётся это просто перетерпеть.

**Ты не идеальный хост.**

— Ну класс, спасибо тебе…

**Но ты был бы хорошим хостом.**

Дэн застыл на месте.

**Ты заботишься о людях. Ты хочешь быть хорошим. Вот почему ты помог Эдди, и вот почему ты помог нам. Ты был бы хорошим хостом.**

Дэн издал смешок и закрыл посудомойку.

— Я думаю, что ты сам тоже очень даже хорош.

**Даже несмотря на тот _инцидент_ после МРТ?**

— Ты был напуган. Случается и с лучшими из нас, — отозвался Дэн примирительным тоном. Он начал понимать, почему этот пришелец так сильно нравился Эдди.

**Мы всё ещё хотим Эдди назад.**

— Поверь мне, я тоже считаю часы до этого момента, — он засмеялся и похлопал себя по животу. — Я всё ещё голоден. Как это вообще возможно?

**А картофельные шарики — вегетарианская еда?**

— Да?

Дэн почувствовал, как его ноги сами по себе понесли его к двери.

Он обнаружил, что почти не возражает.


End file.
